2wconlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Flaws
Flaws surrounding the events of Gaia's death: *Prop Disfunction: She had a neck shackle as seen on page 27 and again on 76. But on 77, it happens to disappear. This shackle as we see on the first page, goes clearly to her jawline then down to her shoulderline. Getting above the shackle would result in trying to slice through solid bone (see below). Under the shackle would result in thicker bones and thus harder to cut. *Time frame. How could scyde, in all of five seconds, position her blade exactly above the neck shackle. As well as position the blade so that she cut cartilage instead of bone. *Action: the motion scyde made would not have severed the head. Maybe a deep wound, but not a complete decap. Also, wouldn't Gaia struggle to free herself? If any sane humanoid was about to be killed, there would be struggle. In the classic sense of decapitation, the blade or other bladed instrument, usually an axe, would be swung a full arms length above the head of the executioner then onto the unprotected neck of the soon-to-be executed, letting gravity do most of the work. This method didn't so much cut as it did crush the muscles and bones. In the sense of gaia's decap, it was a horizontal, no effort, slice. Which, in a literal outlook, is impossible to decap. *Physics: Scyde may be stronger than most everyone else, but Gaia's dragonscale drastically lessened the effectiveness of the bonus strength. Also, seeing as Gaia is an earth dragon, her scale may be even tougher than everyone else's. Even though Scyde's blade is Zhirite, all that does is disable magic. In no way, shape, or form does it ever lesson the durability of dragonscale. At that close of a range, there isn't enough room to get a full swing of a blade in, so therefore the swing would have almost no cutting power. * Anatomy: Neck: Not only is her scales already much tougher than human skin, but then we have to take into account about internal anatomy. A. The main point: Spinal column. Comprised primarily of bone, that if not hit correctly, will dampen the blow of any object. In this sense, added to the resistance of earth dragon anatomy, and dragon anatomy in general, would cause almost no damage. One single slice would not cause a decap, though may cause a laceration. B. Trachea and Esophagus. Two muscle organ systems that would also make one slice virtually impossible. The walls of the trachea are made up of cartilaginous rings which protect and support. Whereas the esophagus is a tube of thick muscular tissue consisting of multiple layers. These two structures, as seen above, form a tough, bony, muscular system that would not be damaged by a single slice, especially after being slowed or stopped by the vertebral column. C. Muscles. A normal human muscle system has enough power to resist a good swing with a sword. Most decapitions happen by a downward strike with a extremely sharp sword, such as a katana. The muscles in a female dragon would be a lot stronger, due to having to hold up her head while flying at a great velocity very often. There is a very large muscle system in the human neck and probably moreso in a dragon's anatomy. *Anatomy: Other: How could Scyde have gotten behind her to begin with? Take into account wings. Gaia's wings were directly behind her, '''bound '''together. Thus, unless scyde was cutting at a strange angle, there is literally no way to get behind her. If Scyde did cut the bindings to get behind, why didn't Gaia just fly away? *Morality: Here's a big one. In my opinion, what happens in real life should not affect what happens in something fictional for the public. Also, by extensive research, I discovered that she was not dead after her head was removed. The brain lives until the electrical impulses stop firing, for up to 15 minutes. So, in that case, when her head was used as a projectile, she was still in pain, all after the agony of having her head almost literally torn off. *Multi-flaw (Prop Disfunction, Time Frame, and Anatomy): Gaia was leaning against a tree in panel one of 76, so apparently this is a magic disappearing tree or Scyde dragged her out a ways, propped her back up, pushed away/ broke Gaia's wings and then entered the death stance. All of which would have required a long time to do, would be exeedingly difficult to do in the heat of battle, breaks the physics of bone structure, and removes a vital prop. More evidence to show this as a grudge kill. *Tiger Culture: Earth dragons are legendary beings to the tiger culture, meaning that they've been seen only in their history or myth. Using our myths as a reference, anyone who saw such a thing as one of Fae, for example, wouldn't just blindly try to kill it, much less not take a trophy from the kill. In short, what Scyde did was against their culture. If she followed the culture right, she would've taken Gaia prisoner back the camps for study by the historians. Or if killing her was beyond avoidance, Scyde would've taken a piece back to prove that she just killed a legend...and probably scolded by the elders and historians.